


At the Pleasure of the President

by Lethal_Interjection



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, President Rogers, Sneaking Around, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vice President Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Interjection/pseuds/Lethal_Interjection
Summary: President Rogers is having a bad day, but his Vice President has the remedy.





	At the Pleasure of the President

“Anything else, Mr. President?” Wanda asked, tapping notes on her tablet. 

“No, that’ll be all, Wanda. Thanks,” Steve replied, tugging his tie loose, “have a good night.”

The redhead smiled sweetly and backed out of the office, closing the door as she went. 

Steve shrugged off the navy-blue jacket and undid his tie before tossing both on the couch, relieved to finally be rid of them. Soon, he fantasized, he would strip down to his skivvies and enjoy the chocolate chip cookies he’d special ordered from that bakery he loved. God, he hated wearing suits. It reminded him of his days as a USO performing monkey during the war. But alas, the President of the United States was expected, required, to wear a suit. Every. Fucking. Day. He craved the good old days of his red, white, and blue Captain America uniform. Any one of them (yes, even the one from the Battle of New York) was more comfortable than these designer straitjackets. And the shoes. Lord, the shoes. His personal stylist must have some type of political ax to grind. He was sure of it. 

He walked around the huge desk and plopped down in the chair with a loud thud. “Friday, play my Long Day mix,” he requested. The A.I. complied without a word and a slow, melodic Jazz tune filtered into the stodgy room. Steve leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, allowing the soft sounds to wash over him. He needed a break, or better yet, a release. Tony had been bouncing around the Pacific all week with Nat for some diplomatic, baby-kissing bullshit and he was missing him terribly. 

Being in a romantic relationship with one’s Vice President was a double-edged sword. On one hand, Tony was a great VP. He knew how to work everyone from foreign dignitaries to the press. He was just so goddamn likable, he could charm any world leader into a peace treaty or nuclear weapons agreement. He was Steve’s right hand, and a natural fit to take his place in the highly unlikely event of his death. On the other hand, the role of a Vice President was a very public one. Tony was traveling even more than he used to for S.I. and the separation was making Steve downright cantankerous. They rarely traveled together, as was the policy, and missions together were a definite no-go. It was difficult enough to convince Congress that they should continue their super-heroics, on an emergency basis of course. 

Two more days. _Two more days _and Tony would be home to rub his back and fuck him into the mattress after a rough day, not unlike today. The very thought sent a jolt of want straight to Steve’s balls and he shifted absentmindedly in his seat.__

A knock at the door interrupted both his music and his Tony-filled fantasy. He was pretty clear that Wanda could leave for the evening. What could she possibly need from him at this hour?

“Come in,” he called, sitting up straight in his chair.

The door opened and Steve almost jumped out of his skin. There he was, Anthony Edward Stark; Vice President of the United States, Iron Man, and without a doubt, love of his life.

“Hey, there _Mr. President, _” Tony purred. His wicked eyes twinkled as he sauntered into the oval office, shutting the door behind him.__

“Hey yourself,” Steve said in a breathy voice, barely able to contain his surprise. 

The man looked like Christmas morning. His grey suit was flawlessly tailored, as usual, hugging his hips just so and Steve could picture what his ass looked like in those pants. Honestly, he could draw Tony’s glorious bubble butt from memory. Unlike Steve, Tony was at home in a suit. He floated gracefully in clothing that should have been restrictive or at the very least, a little uncomfortable. He discarded his jacket, vest, and an oxblood tie on the couch next to Steve’s clothes and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing the glorious dip of his collarbone. Steve’s mouth went absolutely arid and he tried to school his face to no avail, mesmerized by the way Tony was purposely accenting each step with a subtle swing of his hips. Walking painfully slowly, and staring directly into Steve’s eyes, Tony finally made his way to the desk where he sat audaciously.

“Miss me?” Tony murmured, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

Steve wanted to reach out and grab his man by the collar, pull him into his lap and kiss him senseless, but he was having a difficult enough time forming a complete sentence. “I uh—I thought you guys were uh—coming back Friday,” the President stammered, taking in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend perched amongst top secret briefings and executive orders.

“We were,” Tony hummed, absentmindedly fiddling with some papers on the desk, “but your dear Secretary of State thought it best I forego the final leg of our trip in favor of my… _responsibilities _here.”__

Steve felt his cock twitch at Tony’s mere implication but he swallowed hard and took a deep breath to steady himself. “How incredibly thoughtful,” he sighed.

“Yes. Natasha has always been so very, _very _thoughtful,” Tony agreed, biting the corner of his lip suggestively.__

“These um—these responsibilities. What were they again?” Steve asked, slightly appalled at how flustered he was already. _When did it get so warm in here? _It was unbelievable that Tony could still have this effect on him, even after all these years.__

____

____

Tony slid into Steve’s lap, straddling his legs and the chair pushed away from the desk under the added weight. “Well,” he said, pressing a feather-light kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, “I serve at the pleasure of the President so, my responsibilities are whatever he requires.” 

Steve pressed his lips together and groaned deep in his throat as his boyfriend continued to plant gentle kisses all over his face and neck. Tony started to roll his hips, grinding against Steve’s ever-hardening cock, and there was a moment he was sure he saw stars. Tony’s kissed became deeper, more passionate as he moved down to his neck, undoing his buttons and pulling at his collar as he went.

“ _God _,” Steve moaned breathily. Right there among the dignified portraits of the country’s forefathers, he was coming completely and utterly undone. Tony knew all the buttons to press and he seemed to enjoy smashing all those fuckers at the same time. “Looks like you missed me too,” he said in a moment of fleeting composure.__

Tony backed away slightly and Steve could make out the rigid outline of his cock pressing against his pants. He tipped his head back and palmed himself, letting out a husky moan as he writhed in Steve’s lap. 

Steve watched Tony’s little show in awe, gripping the armrests so tight, he should have crushed them by now. It was as if Tony was reading his thoughts when he reached down to unbutton his trousers. The zipper slid down next and Steve’s cock twitched eagerly at the sight. He nearly came right then and there when Tony unceremoniously pulled out his cock. It was stiff and gorgeous and leaking beads of precum onto Steve’s own pants. 

Tony leaned back a bit so his back was against the desk and began to stroke his cock slowly, twisting his grip over the sensitive head with each pass. His pretty mouth dropped open and he moaned shamelessly as he jerked himself off. 

“ _Fuck, Tony, _” Steve sighed as he grabbed his own swollen hard dick through his pants. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to have pants on at all.__

“Mmmm, look at you. So ready. Let me see it,” Tony begged as he continued to stroke himself. 

Steve complied without a word, undoing his button and zipper in record time. When he managed to free his achingly hard cock, Tony’s beautiful brown eyes lit up like he’d been given a precious gift. Tiny, silky beads of pre-cum slid down from head to the shaft as he squeezed himself at the base. 

Tony licked his lips hungrily. “Can I taste you?” he asked. His voice was sounding more and more wrecked by the minute and Steve silently lavished in the thought that he could make Tony fall apart just as easily. 

He nodded like a child who was offered a piece of candy and less than a second later, his boyfriend was on the floor between his legs looking up at him with those pretty doe eyes. Tony grasped the base of his cock and licked a slow line from the base to the tip, stopping to tease the weeping slit with that adept tongue.

Steve’s hands finally left the armrests and found their way to Tony. One hand carded through thick, spiky hair, and the other gently cupped his face. Tony replied with a devious smirk and licked his lips.

“No more trips,” Steve whispered, “ever. I’m locking you away.”

“You’ll have to find another VP,” Tony snickered before playfully sucking the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth and quickly releasing it. 

“ _Nnnhg _—I’ll just— _oh god _—I’ll just promote Nat.”____

“Doesn’t really work like that, baby,” Tony hummed while teasing his cock relentlessly.

“I can— _shit _—I’ll find somebody. Don’t worry your pretty little— _Jesus Christ, Tony _—”____

Tony took his mouth off Steve’s cock with an exaggerated ‘pop’. “Oh no. You begged me to take this damn job. You don’t get to fire me.”

“Fire you? This is a promotion.”

“Being your concubine is a promotion from Vice President of the United States?” Tony asked while jerking Steve's cock with a spit-slicked hand.

“I’d say so.”

“As you can see, Mr. President, I can do both. Very well I might add.”

“No arguments there.”

Tony went back to teasing him, taking in more of his cock at a time. Steve longed to feel the back of his throat, to hear to the sounds Tony made while gagging on him, to coat his esophagus with cum. Just as he allowed his head to fall back in ecstasy, there was a knock at the door. 

“Mr. President?” his Chief of Staff’s voice called from the hall. 

“Shit,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“No worries, darling,” Tony reassured him. He had that debauched glint in his eye again. “Let her in,” he directed before sliding down under the desk. 

Steve hiccupped in shock before pulling his chair back to its original position. He bit down on his lip as Tony resumed his vacuum-like suction. 

“C—come in,” he beckoned unsteadily. 

“Sorry to bother you so late, Mr. President,” Pepper apologized while thumbing through some papers on her way to his desk. “I have that briefing from Director Fury and Reports from Secretary Wilson and Secretary Strange,” she said, gathering the appropriate paperwork.

Tony took him all the way down; completely sheathing Steve’s cock and he nearly swallowed his tongue. He bit off a moan and snapped his pen in two, couching awkwardly to hide the sound. “Ah—shhh—yes, that is—so great. Thank you Pep—Pepper,” he stammered. His face was contorted into a tense smile, but Pepper was too busy shuffling through documents to notice. 

“Just need your signature on the briefing, sir,” said Pepper, placing the papers on his desk. “You get to keep the reports.”

“ _Mmhmm _—lucky me,” he chuckled awkwardly and Pepper pulled a face. Tony was currently bobbing up and down on his cock slowly and Steve had to bite down on his fist to stifle the filthy moan that was caught in his throat.__

____

____

“—pen?” Pepper asked and Steve had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering. 

“Huh?”

“I asked if you needed a pen. Looks like you uh… snapped yours like a twig,” she said, offering him her pen.

“Yes,” he squeaked as Tony continued ruthlessly, forcing Steve’s cock to the back of his throat. He reached for the pen and dropped it on the desk twice before finally scribbling his signature on the appropriate line. He slid the paper across the desk and handed Pepper her pen while drawing in ragged breaths. “Th—thank you,” he stuttered. 

“Thank _you _, Mr. President,” she smiled before turning on her heel. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, sir,” she said when she reached the door.__

“You too,” Steve managed without faltering, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he could feel Tony’s tonsils at that very moment. 

Pepper pulled the door open and turned to glance over her shoulder with a smirk. “Goodnight Mr. Vice President.”

Steve instantly turned beet-red and opened his mouth to say something, anything in his defense (what that was, he really had no clue) but Tony released his cock abruptly, causing a shudder, and hollered from under the desk, “G’night Pepper!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this, not sure yet. Let me know if you'd like to read a political thriller starring these two and the rest of the Avengers (and maybe some X-Men) as cabinet members.


End file.
